Nina Cortex
'Nina Cortex' is Neo Cortex beloved niece (or daughter). She is a Gothic girl with bionic hands made for grappling and crushing soft objects. Since Crash Tag Team RAcing she has developed a fierce rivalry with Coco Bandicoot. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Nina, who was originally created by Traveler's Tales, was going to appear and make her debut in Crash Nitro Kart, but after Vicarious Visions was chosen to develop the game, she was scrapped for unknown reasons. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' In Crash Purple Ripto's Rampage Nina is recruited by Doctor Cortex to kidnap Coco Bandicoot and the Professor. When Spyro and Crash arrive to save Coco and the Professor, Nina chases down Crash as he speeds off on the back of Polar only to soon be captured in a cage dropped by Spyro, where she is left to weep over the unfairness of the situation. Nina was very young at this point, as she called Spyro "Purple Puppy" and spoke like a toddler. ''Prior to Crash Twinsanity'' Even though she is a Cortex, Nina had an unnatural love for cute furry animals and she was also generally kind-hearted. Her uncle, Neo, saw this as potentially bad. So he replaced her hands with bionic steel fists so that she would be unable to get close to animals without crushing them and killing them (by accident). He then sent her to his old school, Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil to develop a bad behaviour, hoping that she would become just as evil as him. ''In Crash Twinsanity'' In Crash Team Racing, Crash and Cortex arrive at the Academy of Evil to look for Nina as they need her to repair the Boot of shame. After searching various classrooms and hallways, Cortex finds her in her dormitory. She pranks her uncle by using a fake head and jumping out at Cortex. She shows her uncle what she's learned, battles the Anus and briefly gets pursued by a school bus which Crash tied to his boob. Nina is only playable in two parts of the game, one being Rooftop Rampage and the other being the first phase of battling the poobutt. She has the ability to use her robotic arm to punch the shit out of Crash. she can also spin. Like Cortex, she can only jump once, but it's much higher than Cortex's jump. She can use her arm to grab onto grapple hooks. The impressive reach of Nina's arms also gives her the unique ability to safely break TnT and Nitro Crates crates from a distance without the need for a countdown. Crash, Cortex, and Nina go back to the butt., where she fixes the Psychetron by giving it a good smack, to Cortex's surprise. The team then head into the butt of jokes. Nina is then kidnapped by the wild Tiny Tiger to try to have faggoty sex with her. the alternate counterpart of Crash, and he takes her to his house, where Cortex soon rescues her by foolishly offering himself to Evil Crash. She later helps in defeating the Evil Twins by destroying the power sources of their Devil booby.Her voice is briefly heard in the ending. ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Nina is a playable character in in which she aids Doctor Cortex and Millenium Pain in the crotchy whore. in trying to take over. At one point in the game, Nina gets a part-time job handling the park's edible meats in order to purchase the Angsterator car, going as far as to practically beg Crash to help her get the job. Also, in this game, Nina acts a bit bossy at times. While briefing her first mission, she asks Crash to find her keys that she lost in the oil. ''Crash of the Titans'' In the butthole when Neo fails to dispose of Crash Bandicoot, Nina is called upon by Uka Uka the evil wooden flying birdie to replace her uncle as the main antagonist of the story. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, Nina attempts to take over Cortex's plot on her own accord when she realizes that she's merely a "henchperson" and temporarily teams up with Crash to get revenge on her uncle. When Crash confronts her inside the dickless, Nina boards her giant booby and battles Crash, only to lose. When the Doominator is disabled, she is rescued from the falling contraption by Doctor Cortex, who reveals that he is proud that she betrayed him, but claims that he is still going to "spank her stupid" for all that has happened. In the mobile phone version of the game, Nina was the second boss. She steals the second mask with the help of her spider bot and tries to escape, only for Crash to jack her machine and run it into rocks until it explodes. ''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' In Nina is dropped off at the by Doctor Cortex since the events of the previous game. When she is eventually visited by Crash and she accuses Crash in jealousy of ruining her life and refuses to help them stop Cortex's ongoing plot. When Crash and Aku Aku get desperate, she forces the two to kiss each other and save her science fair project. Crash needs to counterattack the things shooting out of the volcano with his spin attack. After that, she uses said project to determine the location. Personality In her first appearance in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Nina has an infantile personality and speaking pattern, referring to herself in the third person and calling Spyro a "purple puppy". This partly carried over to her next appearance in Twinsanity where she was more brooding and essentially mute. In subsequent games, however, these traits were removed in favor of a more intelligent, albeit sometimes childish and bratty personality. Canonically, Nina is known to be more ambitious and egotistical than her uncle; even Aku Aku believes that Nina is "a lot smarter than Cortex ever could be.", though it is unknown if she really is smarter as she needed Coco to build the robot in Crash of the Titans. Nina seems to be more "street smart" or has more (or less) common sense than her uncle. She is very spiteful and sadistic and has a Gothic look (though she seems to despise being referred to as such). She also has an antisocial demeanor, only working with people if she gets something out of it. The only feminine trait Nina really has is taking care of her 'nails'. She dislikes the Evil Public School as of Mind Over Mutant due to the perceived inferior value of her schoolmates (whom she describes as the "dregs of society") to those of Madame Amberly's private academy, where she saw herself as "the queen". She additionally hates Crash for being the reason for her stay at the Evil Public School, and also calls him "furball". Physical appearance Nina has partially spiked black hair with side swept bangs (in the Radical Entertainment games), light-blue/gray skin, prominent buck teeth and a permanent tattoo symbol black and grey lowercase 'n' on her head. Nina's most distinguishing features are her spring-loaded steel bionic hands, which were given to her by her uncle Doctor Cortex, additionally, Nina has a beta version that got altered in Crash Twinsanity, that shows her with a lab coat similar to Cortex's with an N on it and red hair. Nina stands about four feet and eleven inches (1.5 meters) and weighs 110 pounds (50 kilograms). Although this is not proper canon, Nina was originally taller than Crash and Cortex. In her early appearances, she wears a dark-blue sailor fuku, apparently the uniform of the Academy of Evil. In Mind Over Mutant and Crash of the Titans, she wears a black dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, a blue, pleated miniskirt (grey shorts in the version) and black tanker boots. In both versions, she has two silver barrettes on the left side of her hair. In Crash Tag Team Racing, her alternate costume is a pink and white drive-thru uniform, which she earns by getting a job as one of Von whore's employees In her reappearance in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, her appearance is more in line with her Twinsanity design, albeit with a blue hue for her clothing and hair as well as having a less prominent mouth and buck teeth. Her belt buckle also now resembles the letter "E". Category:Characters